


The Incident

by Brennah_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Not really a slash but the interest is there, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The almost cliche insert Harry for Bella, in the lunch room scene, where Jessica just can't seem to keep her mouth shut and calls Mrs. Cullen barren. Of course, Harry never takes it so well, being an orphan unloved for most of his life. But what if there was another reason as well?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

Alice Cullen laid her hand softly on Edward's arm as she heard the soft, always tense voice of the new boy ask, “who are they?”

If only he had chosen someone better than Jessica, the school gossip to ask.

“Oh, them? They're the Cullens, everybody knows them.”

All of Alice's adopted siblings waited, tensely, for the slight they knew was coming. You'd think they would have gotten used to it after three years at Forks high, but there was just something off about her innocently jealous malice. Apparently, the new student, a thin almost frail young man with midnight black hair and glowing emerald eyes seemed to think so, too.

“Barren?” he asked in an almost choked voice, starring at Jessica as if she were truly as repugnant as most of the Cullens tended to think she was. “Barren? You're a fucking piece of work. As if it fucking mattered whether she was barren or not. What kind of chit are you to even say anything about someone kind enough to open her home and her heart to so many kids? No, don't tell me, I've met bitches like you before – you'd probably whore yourself out just to have the latest bit of gossip.”

The dour redhead that had just started school just a week before the dark haired boy, suddenly caught everyone's attention by grabbing Mike Newton's arm as the boy jumped from his seat to defend Jessica, and pulled Newton back down in his seat with slamming force.

“Don't. Harry's not finished, yet.”

The dark haired boy broke off, sighing harshly as he tried to contain his anger. “No, I'm finished, except to say this. You've got a bloody lot of nerve to say anything about someone who can manage to open their heart and make a home for children that aren't even hers after some fucked up substitute for a higher power had the sick sense of humor to put such a loving heart in a body that would deny her the very thing that she might want most in the world. Now, I'm done with you and this fucking school. George, I'll see you at home.”

The Cullens watched in astonishment as the firebrand turned without another word and stormed out the door, leaving his books behind on the table, as if they were worthless to him because Jessica's mere presence made the school equally worthless. When Edward started to rise and follow the young man out, Alice caught his arm and shook her head quickly.

“No, wait, you need to hear this.”

Before Newton could jump to his feet again, the redhead, George Weasley spoke up; “Before you think too badly of Harry, Jessica, let me tell you a story...” his deep stare caught her eyes and held them with a silent demand that Jessica didn't have the spine to deny.

“Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Harry with bright green eyes, who had parents that wanted to make the world a better place, and because they did put Harry right in the middle of a war zone. As often happens in War Zones, before he was old enough to even say his ABC's, Harry was an orphan, and _taken in_ by an aunt and uncle, who made sure he knew how much didn't they love or want him – at all. They got theirs in the end though and died a couple of years back when someone from the other side found out where they were hiding. Harry might have gone to one of his godfathers, then, but they were killed, too, in horrible battles just a few years back.

Poor little Harry, who had only ever wanted to be part of a family, who had only ever wanted someone to love and someone to love him in return, was devastated, but he held on to the hope that when the war was over, he would at least be able to have a family of his own. Poor little, hopeful Harry, he would have been a great dad, too. He's got a heart bigger than anyone I've ever known. He'd held onto his hope so tightly, when his heart was broken again and again, only to come to find out that - because of an injury he'd gotten when he was just a baby himself- the night his parents were attacked, he'd never be able to have a child of his own.”

George paused briefly to let his meaning sink in to the dim muggle teens, before continuing for good measure: “It's not just women who're barren you know. So, maybe you'll excuse him if it's a bit of touchy subject with him. I wouldn't worry about Harry, though, I doubt I'll be able to talk him back into coming here.”

Edward sat stunned, as the redhead walked away with a curiously grim thought, _“no, I'm the one you'll need to watch out for, little jessikins. I don't like it when someone hurts one of my brothers.”_

Glancing back toward his family, Edward was hardly surprised to find each sharing barely veiled expressions of sadness as different aspects of the new students life touched them differently. For the first time in decades, they sat dumbfounded in silence, having no idea how to help the young man that they really didn't know at all, but now wanted to – very much so. Finally, it was little Alice, who broke the mood, with a bright smile, as she asked, “why don't we go home and ask Esme if she has room for another child?”

Her vampire siblings stared at her in shock for several seconds, but when she nodded eagerly, an air of excitement grew around them and even Rosalie's austerely beautiful features lit with a eloquent smile. In their haste to follow their sister out, none of the Cullens noticed the odd fleshy tendril of something that looked something like skin being swiftly recalled, but just as he was almost out the door, Edward was startled by a surprisingly strong thought, that almost seemed as if it were directed at him. That wasn't possible though, was it?

 _Take care of ickle Harrikins, you lot, or you'll have the Weasley's to deal with. Vampires or no. As for me_ , _just one last little prank, then I think I'll head home. Merlin do I miss Mum's cooking._

Edward lost the chance to track down the redhead to find out more when his little sister pranced back through the doorway, and dragged him out by the elbow.


End file.
